


Prey

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Intrigue, Military, Mystery, Sex, Terrorism, True Love, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: U.S. Navy SEAL Chief Jase Billings, the fiancé of Detective Nyla Harper, is captured behind enemy lines on his last deployment before he retires from the Navy. A major rescue mission is launched, and Jase is saved. But he comes home a shell of his former self, having endured torture during his captivity. Nyla and the team vow to help Jase on his road to recovery, but his recovery and his life, and the lives of those he loves are threatened when the terrorist who captured him comes to the U.S. to finish him off.  The LAPD, FBI, and U.S. Navy SEALS join forces to save Jase, and bring the terrorist down. But Jase will do anything to protect the ones he loves...even if it means sacrificing himself.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 21





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I felt Jase and Nyla deserved one more story featuring them...but there is heavy Chenford, of course, as well as the rest of our beloved team from The Rookie, as well as characters that I have created.

Jase lay against the dirt wall, in the underground prison, somewhere in Syria, in pain from head to toe. But he reminded himself that was a good thing, because if he could feel pain, that meant he was still alive, and that meant he still had a chance, however slim, to save himself. He couldn’t remember where he was exactly...just somewhere in Syria. He was on his last deployment before retiring from the Navy, and he and his team had been in the worst firefight of their lives. Two members of his team had been killed, but the others had managed to escape. Only Jase had been captured behind enemy lines, and was being held prisoner in some underground prison that didn’t officially exist. He turned his head weakly, and tried to look around, but he couldn’t see shit. Not only from his eyes being swollen shut from all the beatings he had endured, but also due to the fact that he was underground. He could only feel...and that’s how he knew he wasn’t dead, yet. And not dead yet, was definitely a good thing, no matter how much it fucking hurt. 

He was chained by his wrists to a big, metal post in the dirt wall, with his arms above his head. His right leg was broken, his left leg had several large gashes in it, that were becoming infected. His arms were covered in cigarette burns. His face was a complete mess...both of his eyes were practically swollen shut, his jaw was broken, he was pretty sure he was missing a couple of teeth on the left side of his jaw, and his nose was definitely broken. He smelled like he hadn’t showered in a year. He hadn’t had anything to eat in three days, and he hadn’t anything except a few sips of water in two days. But through the fog of pain, broken bones, and blood loss, Jase was happy. He had finally found the woman of his dreams, and she had finally agreed to marry him. They technically weren’t married yet, but in the few short months he had been in a relationship with Detective Nyla Harper of the LAPD, U.S. Navy SEAL Jase Billings had finally found happiness. He’d even gotten the chance to be a father figure to Nyla’s ten year old daughter Lila. So, if this was it for him, he’d die a happy man. Because he had at long last finally found the family he had always wanted for himself...even if he’d only had them for a few months. Jase had no idea that at that moment, a major rescue operation had been launched and was underway. SEALS never leave a man behind, and they were coming to get their boy back, come hell or high water, and they were bringing hell with them. They had manage to capture one of the members of the terrorist cell, and had finally pried the location out of the guy of where Jase was being held prisoner. 

Halfway across the world, Detective Nyla Harper was in the middle of her shift at work. She had just booked a drunk driver who had decided to celebrate the weekend very early, when she saw Officer Tim Bradford and Sgt. Wade Grey striding towards her. Neither of them looked happy. Nyla wondered what was going on...she’d soon find out, and her life would be changed forever.

“Detective Harper, my office, now.” Sgt. Grey’s tone of voice left no room for discussion on the matter. Nyla frowned at him...he didn’t sound upset or mad at her, like she’d messed up somehow. He sounded...worried. She glanced at Tim, who wouldn’t look at her in the eyes. Nyla frowned deeper. “Will one of you please tell me what’s going on?” Tim sighed in frustration and grabbed her hand, not saying anything to her. He practically drug her back to Sgt. Grey’s office, with Sgt. Grey following them. Nyla angrily jerked out of Tim’s grasp, and was about to tell him to back off, when she froze. She saw two U.S. Navy officers standing in Sgt. Grey’s office. Tears sprang to Nyla’s eyes as her hand flew to her mouth. She knew that the Navy only contacted family members of their Sailors if something had gone something horribly wrong; obviously something had. Tim walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. One of the Navy officers approached Nyla. “Miss Nyla Harper?” Nyla nodded as Tim spoke up. His defense mechanism in these kinds of situations was to act like a dickhead. “It’s Detective Harper, and yes, this is her. Now tell her what the hell is going on, right now.” The other Navy officer walked up to Tim. “This is a private matter, patrolman. So unless you’re family…” Tim scowled deeply at the Navy officer giving him attitude. “Actually, I am family. I assume this is about my cousin, Chief Jase Billings? And it’s Officer Bradford, if you don’t mind.” The Navy officers glanced at each other, and then back at Tim and Nyla. Sgt. Grey quietly closed the door and waited outside his office.

Nyla couldn’t take it anymore. “Please tell me...what’s happened? Jase is my fiance.” One of the Navy officers looked at her sadly, and spoke in a quieted tone. Notifying the family was always the hardest part of the job. “I’m sorry ma’am, but the Navy regrets to inform you that your fiance is missing in action.” Nyla would have fallen to the floor if Tim hadn’t been behind her to catch her. He glared at the officers as he kept Nyla steady on her feet. “What the hell happened?” Before the Navy officers could say anything else, the door to Sgt. Grey’s office flew open, and there stood Tim’s dad, retired Colonel Stephen Bradford. He walked up to one of the Navy officers and whispered in his hear. The Navy officer looked at him, and nodded. He then looked back at Nyla and Tim. “We normally don’t give out this kind of classified information to family members...but your family is different.” Tim glanced at his dad and then back at the officers, and waited, wondering what kind of card his dad had just played to get more information. The Navy officer sighed heavily. “Chief Billings and his unit were engaged by the enemy, a terrorist cell that was much bigger than intel indicated, and severely outnumbered...the intel they had been given on a terrorist they were going after wasn’t accurate. Two of the team members were killed...we’ve recovered them. At this time, we believe Chief Billings survived the firefight, but was captured, behind enemy lines and is being held prisoner. We do have a rescue mission currently underway.” 

Tim closed his eyes, pushing all of his emotions deep down. God...not Jase. Jase always managed to get out of every scrape he’d ever been in. Tim just couldn’t believe this...this kind of thing just didn’t happen to Jase. Nyla turned around and buried herself against Tim’s chest, unable to keep her sobs quiet. Tim wrapped his arms around her tighter, and tried to soothe her. The Navy officer who had been quiet up until this time looked at Tim. “If it helps...I served with Chief Billings on a couple of deployments, about two years ago. If anyone can make it out of this thing alive, it’s him. As soon as we know more, we’ll be in touch. Keep your phones on you at all times.” The Navy officers bid Tim, Nyla, and Colonel Bradford goodbye, and left, offering their thanks to Sgt. Grey on their way out for the use of his office. Sgt. Grey nodded. He had overheard every word, and sighed heavily. He really liked Chief Jase Billings. Jase was a great guy, who had helped the LAPD on numerous occasions...just because he could. He hated that something like this had happened to a guy as great as Jase.

Just then Lucy, who had gotten roughed up in a fight, which meant her shift got to end early, came out of the locker room. She saw Tim and Nyla embracing in Sgt. Grey’s office, and saw Nyla sobbing. Oh no...something was definitely wrong. She ran over to the office, as Nyla pulled out of Tim’s arms. Nyla looked at Lucy with tears streaming down her face. Tim turned around and pulled Lucy into his arms...he was shaking. He saw her bruised face and would ask her about it later, but right now, he was still in shock over the news about Jase. Lucy looked around at everyone...confused. “What’s happened? What’s wrong?” Sgt. Grey led Nyla out of the office, and towards the locker rooms. As far as he was concerned, her shift was over. He’d call in someone else to cover the rest of her shift. He told her as much, and she just nodded, walking into the locker room, fighting the urge to vomit. Nyla’s knees gave out once she entered the locker room. She sank to the ground, her back to the lockers, and bent her knees. She buried her face in her hands, and sobbed. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She and Jase had so many plans...such a bright happy future to look forward to; a future she’d always thought she’d never be luck enough to find...and then she had found Jase. Her broken heart ached for her fiancé, who was God knew where. She cried until her eyes were raw...wondering why life would bring Jase to her, only to snatch him away in such a brutal way. Tim eased back and took Lucy’s face into his hands. This was going to be hard, because Jase and Lucy had become best friends. “It’s Jase...you know he’s deployed, right?” Lucy felt her heart drop as she nodded. Tim closed his eyes and sighed deeply, before opening his eyes again and sadly looking at Lucy. “He’s missing. They think he got captured behind enemy lines. They’ve got a rescue mission underway, but, we don’t know any more than that yet.” Lucy gasped, and felt the tears coming. “You don’t even know if he’s alive or dead?” Tim hiccuped, trying to control the tears as he looked back at Lucy. “No...we don’t really know anything yet.” Lucy sobbed and buried her head against Tim’s chest. After everything Jase had done for them...and now he was missing, possibly even dead. She couldn’t believe it, and it broke her heart. Jase had done so much for her, and for Tim too. She just couldn’t let her mind go where it so badly wanted to go. She had to believe he was going to make it out alive. 

Nyla left the locker room, totally numb. She saw Tim and Lucy in Sgt. Grey’s office and walked over. She joined them in a group hug, as they all said a silent prayer for Jase...and prayed for a miracle.


	2. Liberated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase is saved in the nick of time by another team of U.S. Navy SEALS. A legendary medic in the spec ops community named Jaguar carries Jase to freedom. Tim gets word that Jase was rescued and rushes to Nyla's house to tell her. Nyla is thrilled, but now fears for her future with Jase.

Jase thought he was hallucinating, or maybe dreaming. He heard thud after thud above him. Then he had another thought...maybe there were other prisoners where he was being held besides just him. He was numb from the pain now, and felt very little of anything. But he was also severely dehydrated and malnourished. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on without any food or water. He had made his peace with the fact that he would most likely die here. He was glad he could die for his country, doing what he was born to do. He would miss Tim, and Lucy, and hoped Tim got his shit together sooner rather than later and married Lucy. He would miss Lila, but didn’t allow himself to be sad about the fact that he wouldn’t see her grow up. Oh well...at least she would grow up, thanks in part to him. She seemed to be recovering well from her kidnapping ordeal a few weeks ago. Jase had barely made it back from home from that when his team had been called up again. It was supposed to be a routine mission, and had turned into a fiasco. He’d miss the guys he served with, and hoped they all lived to fight another day, though he knew at least two of his guys had died in the firefight. Finally his thoughts drifted to Nyla...beautiful, sexy, badass, sweet (that she tried to hide from everyone) Nyla. He had known from the minute he’d laid eyes on her that she would be his; even though when they first met she couldn’t stand him. The side of his face that still worked broke out into a smile as he thought of his sexy, kickass, LAPD cop. In the little bit of time he thought he had left of his life, he cherished every second he could recall with her. He hoped she’d move on, and find a way to be happy again. She was so guarded with her heart...Jase didn’t want her to be alone for the rest of her life.

Jase’s brain started working again and he realized footsteps were coming up to the door to his cell made mostly of dirt. And they were coming fast...shit. Jase rallied himself for what he felt for sure would be another fight...probably his last fight. He wondered if he even had any fight left him in...but he knew the answer to that. He was a frog man… a SEAL. SEALS never stopped fighting, even after they had taken their last breath. He groaned as he weakly tried to make himself to move. But he simply couldn’t...his body just wasn’t cooperating. 

Suddenly the door to his cell was blown halfway across the room from a muffled explosion. Jase’s eyes opened...but they were so swollen, that he could barely see out of them. He looked through the slits that his eyelids had granted him and saw several men rushing forward to him. Fuck...he was going to have a hell of a time taking on four guys by himself, in his condition, but he’d damn well find a way to do it, and get the fuck out of here now that the door to his cell was gone. He prepared to fight for his life. 

Just then, he felt a guy grab both of his arms, and hold them firmly, while another one whipped out a small blow torch, and started cutting through the chain around his wrists. One of the men whispered to him. “Easy Chief, we got you.” Jase’s eyes went painfully wide. He hadn’t revealed his rank to any of his captors...that was the first rule of being a SEAL….you never ever revealed your name or rank if you got caught. Well actually, it was the second rule of being a SEAL. The first rule was never get caught; that hadn’t worked out too well for Jase this time. That was of the reasons his captors had tortured him so extensively. They hadn’t been able to get any answers or information out of him, and punished him like hell for it. Jase weakly turned his head at the men who were working quickly to free him. “Who are you?” The man holding his arms smiled. “We can chitchat later. Let’s get you out of here.” Jase grunted as pain flooded through him. For the first time in days, his arms were slowly lowered down by his sides as he was finally free from being chained to the wall. Jase looked at the man who was examining his legs. “Wrap up my leg, and put a fucking brace on the other one. I’m walking out of here.” The man who was clearly a medic shook his head and laughed. “No time. Sorry Chief, this might hurt a little.” Just then the world flipped upside down on him as Jase was thrown over the man’s shoulders in a fireman’s carry. His rescuers rushed him out of his cell, and down a narrow pathway. Jase saw several dead bodies on the floor as his rescuers rushed past them, carrying Jase out. Peace out, you fuckers. Then they crawled up a ladder, and for the first time in almost a week, Jase was free, and was breathing fresh, clean air. It felt like heaven. The sprint to the waiting helicopter was not the most pleasant experience Jase had ever had, but it was by far the best because it was leading him to his freedom. Once aboard the helicopter, the medic who had carried him placed him swiftly on a stretcher. And then a crowd of people came into view. Jase felt what remained of his clothes being cut off, several sharp pricks in several places as two IV’s were started on him, and then gauze wrapped around both of his legs, with the broken one also being put into some kind of brace. Jase tried to open his eyes as he heard the medic’s voice. “Alright! All meds are in, let’s get the hell out of dodge!” The medic looked back down at Jase and grinned. “Welcome aboard Chief. Glad you’re still with us. They call me Jag.” Jase smiled with the half of his face that was working. Jag, short for Jaguar, was a legend in the special operations community of the U.S. military. He was famous for how many service members he had saved, usually under the cover of night, and they were usually spec ops (Navy SEALS, Army DELTA, and Marine RECON), in almost impossible situations. Jase drifted off to sleep as the low flying helicopter lifted off the ground, and spirited him away from the hellhole he had almost died in.

Tim was pounding on Nyla’s door, shouting her name. She had been ordered not to come into work, which was a good thing, as she had spent most of the night crying. Donovan had taken Lila with him after Nyla explained what was going on. Nyla had stayed awake, all night, literally waiting by the front door, with her phone in her hand. She prayed, cried, and begged for a miracle...but none had come. 

Tim was about to break down the door when Nyla finally opened it. She looked like hell. Tim frowned at her. “What the hell Harper, I’ve been standing here for almost five minutes, pounding on the door and yelling your name...didn’t you hear me?” Nyla simply turned away and went to the couch in her living room and all but fell on it. Clearly, Nyla hadn’t heard the good news yet. Tim stalked to her and hauled her off the couch. Nyla winced. “Tim...I haven’t slept all night. Please…” Tim gave her a small shake to snap her out of it. It was then she noticed his grin, and the look of relief on his face. “They got him. He’s alive, Harper.” Nyla’s eyes went wide. “What?” Tim nodded and grinned at her, talking faster than she could keep up with. “They found where he was being held. They got him out, and he’s alive. He’s being flown to Germany where they’ll stabilize him and check him out, and then he’ll be flown to San Diego.” Nyla threw her arms around Tim’s neck and laughed...but her joy was short lived as she repeated Tim’s words in her mind. She frowned at Tim...something was wrong. “Wait...what do you mean stabilize? How badly is he injured?” Tim eased his grip on Nyla, and bowed his head down. He’d intended to break the news to her gently...but he’d been too excited to share the news that Jase was alive, and had blown it. He looked back up at her and sighed. “He’s in bad shape Nyla. He’ll recover from everything that was done to him, but he has several serious injuries…” Nyla blinked back the tears as Tim looked at her grimly, the smile on his face all but vanished. “Done to him? Dear God Tim...what do you mean? What happened to him?” Tim battled back the fury that was running through his veins. “He was tortured Nyla...extensively. Along with the injuries he suffered, they withheld food and water from him. He was rescued just in the nick of time...he almost died from dehydration.” Nyla gasped as Tim pulled her into his arms. “He’ll make it back from this Nyla...but he’s not going to be the same Jase you said goodbye to a few weeks ago. He’ll make it back to his old self, but he’ll need all of us to do that. So you need to prepare yourself, and Lila too.” Nyla nodded...and vowed right then and there she’d do whatever it took to help Jase recover. 

Later that night, Tim and Lucy were with Nyla at her house. Tim was on the phone with his dad and they began making plans for where and how to help Jase recover. Nyla was in her kitchen, drinking a glass of red wine as she sat at her kitchen table. Lucy was having a glass of wine with her, and she took Nyla’s hand. “You ok?” Nyla just looked at Lucy as she took a sip of her wine and shrugged her shoulders. “Last week I was looking at wedding dresses and ordering food for the reception. All of that is history now.” Lucy frowned at her. “What do you mean?” Nyla sadly shook her head. “Jase and I can’t get married now...at least not right now. He’ll need a chance to recover from this. What the hell do I know about helping someone recover from something like this? I can barely remember to keep a first aid kit in the house to tend to Lila’s skinned knees.” Lucy squeezed Nyla’s hand. “Hey...you and Jase don’t have to do this without help. We’ll all help you, with whatever you need.” Nyla studied the red wine in her glass, looking at the deep shade of red and wishing she could drown herself in it. “This changes everything Lucy. For all I know Jase won’t even want to get married anymore.” Nyla set her glass on the kitchen table, and ran into her bedroom, and shut the door. She flung herself down on her bed, and cried until she was so exhausted she fell into a fitful, restless sleep. She was so relieved that and happy that Jase had been rescued and was alive. But now she had no idea what their future held in store...or if they even had a future together. She’d been so close to her happily ever after...and just like that, it was gone. 

Tim finished his phone call and frowned. He looked over at Lucy. “What the hell got into Harper?” Lucy looked towards the closed bedroom door and sighed. “She’s afraid all of this will change things between her and Jase. And she doesn’t feel like she knows enough about this kind of thing to take care of Jase adequately.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Jase doesn’t need a damn nursemaid, he needs Nyla.” Lucy nodded in agreement. “I know that...but Nyla doesn’t understand that.” Tim picked up Nyla’s wine glass and took it to the sink, dumping it’s contents down the drain. He set her wineglass on the counter to be cleaned later. Then he went to her fridge and opened it...no beer. He sighed as Lucy laughed at him, and he stalked back to her. “Here...you’ll like this. It’s really good.” Lucy handed him her wineglass and he took a sip. Actually, it wasn’t half bad. Tim nodded and then went in search of the wine glasses. He finally found them in the third cabinet he opened, and went back to the kitchen table and sat with Lucy. He poured himself a glass of wine and sighed. Lucy looked at him, as he reached for her hand. “Well? What’s next?” Tim looked at her. “Jase will be flown to San Diego in a few days, and spend some time in the Naval hospital there. Once he’s released, we go pick him up.” Lucy nodded. “And after that?” Tim grinned. “Looks like we take another trip to Montana...and Harper is coming with us even if I have to drag her there.” Lucy nodded. “Sounds like a plan. I’m so glad they got to Jase in time.” Lucy got up and went to sit in Tim’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head down on is shoulder. Tim smiled...but deep down, he was worried that this thing wasn’t over. He always worried, and as always, Tim’s instincts were right on point. 

Back in Syria, the terrorist known as Jamal Amari began making plans. He and his men had tortured the American soldier extensively, but had gained little useful information from him. And now Jamal had just received word that the American had been liberated, and the group of men he'd assigned to watch him had all been killed. Jamal began making plans; the American must be killed...he knew too much. And this time, to punish him, Jamal would go after the American's family as well. No one crossed him and got away with it; no one.


	3. Shellshocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase is flown to Naval Medical Center San Diego, and reunited with Nyla and Tim. They both are shocked, Nyla especially, at Jase's condition when he arrives. But this is Chief Jase Billings we're talking about, U.S. Navy SEAL, and nothing is going to knock him down for long. The surviving members of Jase's team, as well as Special Agent Monica Reynolds, and her partner, Special Agent Brooks Turner, arrive on the scene, and Tim gets the real story of what is unfolding.

Tim and Nyla walked down the hallway of Naval Medical Center San Diego, and stopped outside of Jase’s room. Nyla took a deep breath as Tim looked at her. “You ready for this?” Nyla nodded, and opened the door...and covered her mouth to silence her cry of shock. The sleeping man before her in the hospital bed looked like nothing like her fiance. He was thinner, and swollen from head to toe. His face was a mass of purple, black, and blue bruises. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines, and from what she could see, his jaw severely swollen and probably wired shut. His arms were wrapped from his shoulder to his wrists in some kind of gauze. His legs were wrapped in gauze as well, with one of them elevated. She looked helplessly at Tim, who grabbed her hand reassuringly. Tim and Nyla walked over to Jase’s hospital bed together. Nyla sat down in the one chair that was close to the bed. Just then the doctor came in. He frowned as he saw Tim and Nyla. “Excuse me? Who are you people and what are you doing in here?” Tim stood up and went to deal with the doctor. Nyla gently put her hand on the hospital bed and sobbed. Nyla heard Tim sigh deeply several times as he and the doctor discussed Jase’s condition. Surprising no one, especially Tim, Jase’s condition was actually slowly improving already. His vital signs were much stronger than what the doctor had anticipated they would be. Nyla smiled at Jase through her tears as she looked at him. “Keep fighting, sweets. I’m right here.” 

Jase smelled a familiar scent, Nyla’s perfume that she always wore, and heard Nyla’s voice, and slowly opened his eyes. He weakly turned his head...and sent up a prayer of thanks. He laid eyes on his Nyla, and suddenly felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. He groaned, and Nyla quickly lifted her head. “Oh Jase...I’m so sorry. What the hell did they do to you sweets?” Jase was grinning on the inside. Nyla rarely if ever called him pet names...except that one, and it wasn’t often. She only did it when she had her guard totally down. Jase weakly moved his arm and grasped her hand...with more strength than Nyla would have thought he had. The doctor saw Jase awake and came over to him, leaving Tim standing where he was with his head bowed. Tim struggled to fight back the tears of what had been done to his cousin, who was more like a brother to him. The doctor smiled as he approached Jase’s hospital bed. “How you feeling today Chief? Let’s take a look here…” The doctor checked his pupils, his stitches, his burns, and listened to his heart and lungs. He nodded in satisfaction several times, which gave Nyla hope that Jase was going to be ok sooner rather than later. The doctor looked at Nyla. “The most important thing for him right now is rest, so keep the visit short please.” He then pulled out a card that had his name and contact info on it and gave it to Nyla, telling her she could reach him at anytime day or night with any questions or concerns. He put his hand on Nyla’s shoulder. “This one right here is a fighter...he’s going to be fine, in time.” Nyla smiled at that as the doctor went back up to Tim and spoke to him briefly, shaking his hand before leaving the room. 

Tim sighed as the doctor left the room and closed the door. Damn….those terrorist bastards had really done a number on Jase. But thankfully, nothing that he couldn’t overcome in the long run. But he was looking at a year recovery, most likely, if not longer. Tim turned around then and smiled as he realized Jase was awake...and was staring at Nyla with all the love in the world. Tim pulled a second chair over to the hospital bed and sat down. “Well...they sure did a number on you, buddy. You’ve looked better.” Jase rolled his still swollen and black eyes as Tim grinned. “Glad you made it back...Harper here was becoming a pain in my ass. Now you get to deal with her.” Nyla turned to glare at Tim, but couldn’t quite pull the glare off this time. Tim smiled at her and then looked back at Jase. “A few weeks in here, and then we’re taking you back to Montana. We’ll stay with you for a while. And yes, Harper is coming with us.” Tim turned to look at her then, sending her a silent message daring her to argue with him. Nyla sighed, and nodded. “I’ll be coming to Montana with you, sweets. And when you’re a little better, Lila can come visit. She really misses you, and asks about you all the time.” Jase sighed happily, and drifted off to sleep again, courtesy of the pain meds, and of his body’s valiant fight to heal itself. He wanted to stay awake so badly, but, in his weakened condition, staying awake for five minutes was about all he could handle. 

Nyla watched him sleep for a few minutes, and then looked at Tim. “Well? What did the doctor say?” Tim sighed. He hated telling her what all had been done to Jase...but she had a right to know. “They repaired his right leg and his right jaw...both of which were broken. He had over 100 cigarette burns, and what looks like branding, kind of like what ranchers do with their livestock, on his arms and back. Those are being treated, and a good plastic surgeon will be able to handle any scarring. His left leg was sliced open with a hunting knife, in several places. Those wounds were never treated, so, they have been treated now, and he’s on some super strong antibiotics to fight any infections. He was also severely dehydrated, and malnourished, and he’s being treated for those as well. All in all, all of this crap should have killed him. But his doctor says his vitals are growing stronger by the hour, so, it looks like he’s going to be ok...eventually.” Tim took a deep breath as Nyla processed all the information he had just given her. She couldn’t even imagine what Jase had gone through, or how he’d managed to hold on long enough to be rescued. She felt the tears coming, but she shoved them back down. She had to be strong for Jase. Tim reached for Nyla’s hand and grabbed it in his own. “Hey...you’re not in this alone. Jase has a long road to recovery ahead of him, but he will recover. I’ll make sure of it...same as he did for me and Lucy a few months back. I’ll help you with whatever he needs...so will Lucy, and my dad, and my family…” Tim and Nyla turned at the sound of voices they didn’t recognize. “We’re helping too. Nothing can keep Wild Bill down...and we’re going to make sure nothing does.” 

Jase’s team, the ones who had survived, had all crowded into his hospital room. Nyla recognized them from her first trip to Montana, when Tim and Lucy had been taken to Jase’s place in Montana to recover from their ambush. Aiden walked up to Nyla and pulled her into a hug. “You’re not alone in this Nyla. Frogmen take care of their own...and we take care of each other’s families.” Nyla hugged Aiden hard, grateful that Jase would have so much support on his road to recovery. 

Tim however was frowning at everyone. His instincts told him something else was at play here. He went up to Andy, another member of Jase’s team. He looked at Andy and simply raised his eyebrows. Andy nodded, and walked with Tim into the hallway...and there stood Monica and her partner, Special Agent Brooks Turner...shit...something big was definitely going down. Monica went to Tim and hugged him. “How’s he doing?” Tim filled her in on Jase’s condition, and Monica swore. “Those fuckers. They’re going to pay for this.” Tim narrowed his eyes ad Monica. “What’s going on here, Rabbit?” Monica sighed. She knew she was about to find herself in the middle of a great big clusterfuck. But it was unavoidable. She glanced around the hallway, and seeing no one else besides Tim and Andy, brought Tim up to speed. “Ok, so you know that Jase and his team were going after a terrorist on our most wanted list, Jamal Amari.” Tim didn’t know that, at least the name of the terrorist, but he nodded anyway. Monica continued, as she glanced around. “That didn’t go exactly as planned apparently. But, Jamal has had it in for Jase and his entire team for the last two years. On one of Jase’s previous missions, he and his team went after Nabil Amari, Jamal’s brother.” Tim closed his eyes...shit, he knew where this was going. He opened his eyes and looked at Monica. “Let me guess...Jase killed Nabil, and now Jamal is going after Jase for revenge.” Monica nodded. “That’s the gist of it, yeah. Nabil was killed in a firefight when he refused to surrender. He and his brother are wanted for several bombings of our embassies overseas. Whether Jase was actually the team member who killed Jamal’s brother I don’t know...but Jamal holds Jase responsible, regardless, because he’s the team leader.” Tim then turned to Andy. “That’s the real reason you guys are here, isn’t it? You’re not just here to help Jase recover, you’re here to protect him.” Andy nodded. “Yeah, and it’s official. Your FBI lady here, and her team, are teaming up with us on this one, to go after this bastard and bring him down.” Tim nodded...damn but this was serious. Tim looked at Monica, who was giving him that look...the one that said she was up to something. Tim sighed. “What else is there Rabbit?” Monica smiled...Tim knew her too well sometimes. “I’m bringing in the LAPD in on this too. Jamal is one of the most highly feared terrorists in Syria...because he doesn’t just go after people he thinks need killing. He goes after their families too. Because he’s that fucked up.” Tim turned to look at Nyla, who was staring at Jase. Then he turned back to look back at Monica. “He’s not just coming after Jase...he’s coming after Nyla too isn’t he?” Monica grimly nodded. “He’s coming after her, probably you too, and anyone else who gets in his way.” Tim sighed, and vowed he’d do whatever he had to do to protect Jase, and Nyla.

Later that evening, Tim, Lucy, Nyla, Monica, Sgt. Grey, Nolan, and West were sitting around his office, (Lopez was on maternity leave) putting a plan into place to protect Nyla and Jase. Andy and Aiden, both members of Jase’s team, were there too. The rest of Jase’s team was at the hospital with him. Sgt. Grey and Monica looked around the room. Monica spoke, in a grim tone. “We’ve all seen, firsthand, what Jamal Amari is capable of. It’s not a question of if he’s coming here, it’s a question of when. And he’s coming after the LAPD. Chief Billings is connected to you guys now, because of Detective Harper, and that’s good enough for Jamal. Jamal holds him responsible for the death of his brother...and he’s coming here to avenge his brother’s death. He’ll go after anyone who gets in his way. So we prepare, now.” Everyone nodded and Tim squared his shoulders. He looked at Monica, with a deadly look in his eyes. “Let that bastard come...and see what happens when you fuck with the LAPD.”


	4. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase returns home to Montana to recover, with Tim, Nyla, Lucy, and his team by his side. Jase and Nyla both have doubts about their future together. Jase seeks Tim's advice, while Nyla seeks Lucy's advice. Jase and Nyla think they know what they want...but do they really?

Jase, surprising everyone, including his doctors, was released from the hospital five weeks later. He, Tim, Lucy, Nyla, and the surviving members of his team arrived at Jase’s house shortly before dinner time. Jase had never been so glad to be home before. Tim parked his truck in front of Jase’s huge house, and turned the engine off. Jase, seated in the front seat next to Tim, sighed with immense relief and closed his eyes. He was no longer sure what his future held...but he was damn glad he’d be alive to find out. Tim glanced at him. “You ok?” Jase opened his eyes and nodded. “Yeah...it’s just a relief to finally be home.” Tim nodded as he glanced in the rearview mirror, and saw both Nyla and Lucy were sound asleep. “Yo...Sleeping Beauties...wake up. We’re here.” Nyla’s eyes sprang open, and she was out of the truck a heartbeat later. Lucy however groaned and mumbled, but didn’t open her eyes. Jase grinned. “I’ll let you deal with that, bro.” Nyla opened Jase’s door and smiled at him. Jase returned the smile as best he could, but frankly, he was sick of Nyla treating him like a helpless little kid who couldn’t do a damn thing for himself. She’d been doing that every time she visited him in the hospital...which wasn’t very often. She was going way overboard on the nursemaid thing, and Jase had about had enough. But, he knew why she was acting like a mother hen, practically smothering him to death and doing every little thing for him...because she loved him. So, he tried to let it slide… and failed. “Thanks Nyla...I’m not a total invalid though, I can get my own damn door.” Nyla glanced at him, taken aback by his abruptness, and nodded, before turning away and going to the back of Tim’s truck to get Jase’s bags, and hers as well. She dragged them out of the truck, and walked quickly to the house. The rest of his team were parking their vehicles and unloading their baggage, headed towards the guest house. 

Tim opened the back door, and leaned in towards Lucy, kissing her soundly. “Wake up, Boot, we’re here.” Lucy smiled and opened her eyes. “It’s about time...though I’m pretty comfortable here.” Tim glanced towards the house and then back at Lucy and shrugged. “Fine by me...I’ll go to tell Blue you’re too busy to greet him.” Lucy squealed and jumped out of the truck and looked around for her favorite wolf. Blue was there, by the front door, waiting for Jase. Jase slowly reached the front door, and Blue leaned his head towards’s Jase’s leg and whined. “Yeah, boy, I’m ok...things got a little messy this time. I’m ok though.” Jase gently stroked his head, before heading inside. Blue sat back down on the porch and watched the rest of the people walking around his territory. Jase walked inside and looked around. Things looked the same...and yet everything felt different. He’d lost two of his guys, and best friends, on this last mission, and had nearly lost his life. How the fuck had he let that happen? He hobbled to his bedroom and slammed and locked the door. He limped to his bed, and eased himself down on it, before he buried his head in his hands. He wanted to cry for the guys he had lost...but no tears came. Instead, he was right back there in that underground prison, with his arms chained above his head. Pain shot through his arms as Jase suffered through the first of many flashbacks. He looked down at his arms, and the pain suddenly went away, as his mind reminded him that no, he in fact was not in an underground prison, he was sitting in his house...specifically in his bedroom. He sighed deeply, and stripped, as he made his way into his bathroom. He got into the shower, and turned it on, sighing in relief as the water quickly heated to almost scalding. He stayed under the spray until the water began to cool...and finally the tears came. 

Lucy and Tim frowned at Jase’s closed bedroom door, as Nyla came to join them. She had just settled her things in one of the guest bedrooms. Lucy was the first to speak. “Umm...you’re not rooming with Jase?” Nyla just shrugged. “I will if he wants me to...but I think right now he just wants to be alone. He certainly doesn’t want me around right now.” Nyla went into the kitchen to see what she could throw together for dinner. Lucy turned to Tim. “Babe, you need to go talk to him. Something’s wrong.” Tim sighed as he slung his arm over Lucy’s shoulders and kissed her head. “Boot...he’s been through hell. He was in a firefight he almost didn’t survive, he was captured, held prisoner, and tortured. Not to mention, he lost two of his teammates, and best friends. Give him time to adjust...he’s been through a lot.” Lucy nodded...but she was still worried. “But don’t you think it’s weird how distant he’s being with Nyla? You’d think he’d want her right by his side.” Tim sighed. “Remember when I got back from my deployment, how I was at first with you? It’s the same with Jase. Just give him a little time to rest and readjust.” Lucy looked at Tim doubtfully. She knew that he knew what he was talking about...but she still got the feeling that something else besides everything that had happened was bothering Jase. She kissed Tim, and then kissed him again, more deeply this time, before going into the kitchen to help Nyla cook dinner.

Jase was sitting on his bed, unsure of what the hell to say or do, to anyone, when he heard a knock. He sighed. He got up and hobbled over to the door and unlocked and opened it. He was relieved to see Tim standing there. He’d been afraid it was Nyla...and he had no idea what the hell to say to her or how to act around her right now. Tim frowned slightly as Jase opened the door. “You good?” Jase just shrugged. “What does good even mean anymore?” Tim frowned at him. Tim made a decision, and looked at Jase. “C’mon, let’s go for a walk.” Jase nodded. Jase went to the front door as Tim quickly went to the kitchen. “How long until dinner?” Nyla and Lucy turned around and glanced at Tim, laughing at him. Lucy smirked at him. “About thirty minutes...are you guys that hungry?” Tim grinned. “No...Jase and I are going for a quick walk.” Tim went to the fridge and opened it, pulling two beers out. He shut the door to the fridge, and quickly opened the beers. As he passed Lucy on the way out, he leaned down and quickly kissed her cheek...making her grin. Nyla tried to ignore the both of them. Jase had barely even smiled at her in the last several weeks...and she was pretty sure she knew what was coming.

Tim handed Jase a beer, who sighed in relief. “How did you know?” Jase brought the bottle to his lips and drank the neck of the beer bottle in one gulp. Tim just shook his head and smiled. “C’mon...of course I knew. Let’s go.” Jase and Tim walked out the front door with their beers. Tim took a sip of his beer and felt marginally better already. It had been a long, awkward drive from L.A. to Sapphire Mountain. He glanced at Jase as they walked down his long driveway. “Ok...let’s have it.” Jase glanced at Tim. “What?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Talk to me, Jase...you know I know how hard it is to readjust to being home after a deployment...especially after that deployment goes to shit.” Jase shrugged, took a sip of his beer, as he looked back in the direction they were walking. “It’s not the deployment...sometimes shit just happens. Yeah, it sucked losing Nick and Clint, and that’s on me. But, that’s just the way it goes sometimes.” Tim nodded. “Yeah, I suppose...then what is it?” Jase sighed as he stopped, needing a rest. He closed his eyes and gave a brief shake of his head. “It’s Nyla.” Tim looked at Jase, surprised. “What about her? You’re crazy about her, and from what I can tell, it’s mutual. What’s the problem?” Jase opened his eyes. “I can’t quit the teams, Tim. I thought I could...I was ready to, I had made peace with it. But after all this shit happened, it made me realize that being on the teams is what I was born to do. It’s who I am. I can’t give it up. So where the hell does that leave me with her?” Tim turned to face Jase. “Did she ask you to quit the teams?” Jase shook his head. “No. But it’s what we had planned on. One of her big fears is how to make all of this work with her and Lila in California, and me here in Montana, or deployed.” Tim nodded. “You could always sell this place.” Jase nodded. “I’ve thought about it but...I love it here. Lila and Nyla love it here too. God, everything made so much sense before, and now, nothing does.” Jase took a sip of beer and looked off into the woods, wondering why his life had gone to total shit.

Jase sank to the ground feeling hopeless. Tim sat down beside him, still sipping on his beer. He glanced at Jase. “Almost dying can cause us to reevaluate our lives. God knows it did with me and Lucy.” Jase looked over at Tim. “Is that why you haven’t popped the question yet?” Tim glared at Jase. “We’re not talking about me...we’re talking about you. Tell me something...do you want to marry Nyla? Like for real? You’re completely in love with her and ready for the next step?” Jase glanced at Tim and slowly shook his head. “No. I mean yes, I’m totally in love with her, and I want to marry her...someday. But I feel like I rushed things because I was afraid I’d lose her. I look at things now and realize I don’t know much about her, or her life, or her hopes, and dreams and ambitions. I just know I don’t want anyone else, and I want Nyla forever.” Tim nodded. “Ok...then you need to have enough respect for her to be straight with her. She deserves that, Jase. But you need to be straight with yourself too. Staying on the teams because you’re suffering from survivor’s guilt is not a good enough reason to stay. If you want to stay because you feel it’s where you belong, that’s one thing. But if you’re staying for the memory of your fallen comrades, that’s not a good enough reason.” Jase nodded, wondering what the hell he was going to do, as Tim glanced off into the woods, sipping his beer.

Lucy glanced at Nyla. “You ok?” Nyla nodded. “Yep! I’ll probably stay up all night and cook a bunch of stuff, then I’ll get a plane home tomorrow. Bradford or one of the other guys will probably give me a ride into Missoula.” Lucy stopped chopping vegetables for a salad and stared at Nyla in shock. “You’re leaving? Nyla, no! You can’t do that to Jase!” Nyla sighed. “Jase clearly doesn’t want me here, and that’s ok, that’s fine. He’s been through a lot, and I don’t want to get in the way of his recovery. Besides, I could help more at Mid Wilshire than I could here...that’s obvious.” Lucy looked at Nyla sympathetically as Nyla’s shoulders slumped.

It was then that Tim cleared his throat and Nyla and Lucy whirled around. They hadn’t heard Tim and Jase come back inside. Clearly, Jase and Tim had caught the tail end of the conversation. Nyla looked at the wildflowers that Jase had picked, and had been about to surprise her with. He instead put them gently on the kitchen table. He sadly looked at Nyla. “If you’re leaving, I’ll buy your plane ticket home.” Nyla was shocked to see tears streaming down Jase’s face as he turned around and hobbled out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and into his bedroom, and quietly closed the door. Lucy put the knife down on the cutting board and rushed to Nyla. “Go to him Nyla...you can’t just leave him like this. If you’re going home, fine...but don’t run out on him. He doesn’t deserve that. If you can’t see how much he loves you and how much he wants you here, then you’re not looking closely enough.” Nyla looked at Lucy, unsure of what to do. “You saw how he’s being with me...it’s not like he wants me around. I don’t want to hurt him any more than he’s been hurt.” Nyla brushed tears from her eyes. Lucy struggled for patience. “He’s got to have time to readjust, Nyla. He went through hell. Don’t you remember how Tim was when he first got back from deployment? Well, it’s just the same with Jase. He needs time to readjust...but he also needs you. He needs to know you still love him and want a future with him...if that’s still the case. If it’s not, then you need to be honest with him.” 

Nyla looked helplessly between Tim and Lucy. Tim strolled up to her. “Lucy’s right. You can’t just bail on Jase this way. You both deserve more than that. So go figure out things with him, before it’s too late. Do you know what you want?” Nyla blinked back tears, and nodded. “Yes...I want him. I want the life we were going to make together.” Tim looked at Nyla, and then smiled at her, encouragingly. “Good...then go get it.” Nyla smiled back at him and hurried off to go talk to Jase. Tim gathered Lucy in his arms and smiled at her. “You’re pretty smart sometimes, Boot.” Lucy grinned at him. “Did I just hear you tell Nyla that I was right?” Tim sighed dramatically, and rolled his eyes. “Alright, ok, I might have used the r word in talking about you. But you only repeated what I said to you earlier, so technically, I still get all the credit.” He looked back down at her and smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled her way into the kiss and moaned as his lips met hers, and his tongue plundered her mouth. The kiss went on and on and Tim slowly walked Lucy out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the first guest room on the left. He backed her into it and shut the door, neither of them having broken the kiss.


	5. Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyla and Tim have a heart to heart, as he helps her figure out what she wants, and he makes a surprise admission to Nyla. As Jase's teammates help him recover, not just physically, but mentally as well, Nyla begins to see the teams in a new light, and she finally figures out what she wants.

Nyla gently knocked on Jase’s bedroom door. She got no response. She opened it and called his name out...and still no response. She went into his room then, and saw him on the covered porch that connected to his bedroom. He was standing, leaning on the railing, facing the woods. He hung his head, and Nyla could see his shoulders shaking. She realized he was crying and quickly shut his bedroom door. She walked quickly through his bedroom and opened the door that led to the porch. “Jase?” She stepped out onto the porch and shut the door as Jase abruptly straightened, and forced himself to dry up the tears. He didn’t turn around. “Did you get your ticket? I meant what I said...I’ll buy it.” Nyla sighed as she looked around. She looked down at the ground, not saying anything, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. “I thought you didn’t want me here.” Jase closed his eyes, furious with himself. Of course that’s what Nyla thought...it pissed him off that she doubted him so easily, but it pissed him off even more that he was responsible for those doubts. He turned around to look at her then, and hobbled to her. He slowly reached for her arms and unwound them from herself, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head, whispering in her ear. “No...I absolutely don’t want you to go. I need you here, but more than that, I want you here.” Nyla buried her face in his chest, and tried to will the tears away. Jase eased away from her and took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. “Damnit Nyla...don’t you know you’re everything in this world to me? You and Lila both are. You are what got me through when I was chained underground, and couldn’t see any damn thing. I thought I was going to die in that fucking place. What made me hold on, what got me through, was you. I could see your face and your smile. I heard your voice...and remembered the first time I met you when you practically hated me.” Nyla couldn’t help but smile at that memory as Jase continued. “I know I’m not myself right now, and I’m not sure of a a lot of things right now either...but I am sure, without a doubt, that I still want our life together. I still want to marry you. If you don’t want that anymore because of what happened, I’ll just have to accept that. But I still absolutely want it.” Jase searched her face, hoping to see the answer he was looking for. Nyla looked at him. “What about the teams?” Jase gave her a pained look, and Nyla closed her eyes. She looked down and nodded her head, and gently eased herself away from Jase. She knew Jase wanted to stay in the Navy, and keep being a SEAL. But that’s not what she signed up for, and she honestly didn’t know if she could handle that life. She quietly left the room and shut the door. Jase walked to the closed door and rested his head against it as he closed his eyes. He wanted to stay on the teams...but he also wanted Nyla. What the hell was he going to do?

Nyla went into the kitchen and found it empty. Seems no one was in the mood for dinner. She went to the pantry, and found a bottle of merlot. She opened it, and took the bottle outside, and sat down on the front porch. She heard a noise and whipped her head to the side...and saw Blue sitting on the opposite side of the porch. Nyla could swear he was giving her the side eye. He raised his head and stood up...and Nyla almost went back inside. But instead of approaching her, Blue jumped into the yard, and trotted off into the woods. Nyla took a sip of merlot from the bottle and wondered what the hell to do. She honestly didn’t know if she could handle being the spouse of a Navy SEAL. But she wanted a life with Jase. She sighed and took another sip from the bottle.

Half a bottle of merlot later, Tim wandered out and sat down next to Nyla. He sighed as he took the bottle and eyed her over it. “Rough night?” Nyla glanced at him and smirked. She snatched the bottle back and took another sip. “You could say that.” Tim nodded, and that was when Nyla noticed he had brought out a whiskey bottle with him. He clinked his bottle to Nyla’s bottle of merlot. Tim sighed. “Talk to me Harper...what’s going on?” Nyla stared off into the night. “Jase was going to retire from the Navy after this deployment. It’s what we agreed on, and I thought it was what he wanted...what we both wanted. But that was before...now he wants to stay on the teams. Which means if we still get married, I’ll be the wife of a Navy SEAL.” Tim nodded. Nyla closed her eyes, at war with herself. “I don’t know what to do Bradford. I don’t know if I can handle that life...I don’t know if Lila can. But it’s obvious Jase loves the teams, and being a SEAL.” Tim nodded again as he took a sip of whiskey. “Let me ask you something...did he ask you to give up your job?” Nyla rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No...and I’m not asking him to give up the teams. I just don’t know if I can handle it.” Tim looked at her and nodded. “That’s fair. Don’t beat yourself up about it, Harper. Being married is hard...throw in a job like ours or even worse, the kind of job Jase has, and it’s much harder. Not many people can hack being a military spouse.” Nyla nodded and sighed...and changed the subject. She looked at Tim. “Can I ask you a personal question, Bradford?” Tim nodded at her. Nyla glanced out into the yard as Blue reappeared, this time with his family, and she looked back at Tim. “Why haven’t you asked Chen to marry you? We all know how you feel about her...it’s not like it’s a big secret.” Tim couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah, there’s an office pool going on that apparently.” Nyla laughed and nodded before Tim got serious. “At first, it was because of what happened to her. I had a really hard time putting down the guilt I felt over her kidnapping. Still carry the guilt sometimes...I don’t know if I’ll ever fully put it down.” Nyla looked at him sympathetically as Tim sighed. “Then it was because of what happened to Isabel. She killed herself to save me and Lucy. And that totally wrecked me. But, I’m dealing with it. I can live my life without Isabel in it.” Tim paused, taking a sip from the whiskey bottle and then looked at Nyla. “But I know, without a doubt, if Lucy ever did something like that, my life would be over. I can’t fucking go on or live without her, and it scares the shit out of me. But...I’m getting there.” Nyla looked at Tim in surprise. “You’re what?” Tim grinned as he glanced around, making sure Lucy wasn’t within earshot. “Can you keep a secret?” Nyla eagerly nodded. “I’ve already got a wedding set made for her. Jase made it. And I’m working out the details of how I’m going to do it.” Nyla gasped, and leaned forward and hugged Tim, who hugged Nyla back. Tim eased back and looked at her. “Lucy’s it for me...and I know it. So, I know it’s worth risking everything to share my life with her. You need to figure out if Jase is worth it for you. If he’s not, then you need to tell him. Because I’ll tell you something Harper...there has never been anyone like you in Jase’s life before. You’re the first, and basically the only woman he’s ever wanted to risk it all for. He never wanted to get married or have a family...until he met you.I mean sure, he’s had girlfriends, and even a few serious relationships. But they were over before they began. Jase would only let the relationship get so far before he’d end it. He’s totally different with you.” Nyla smiled. “So...no pressure.” Tim laughed. “None. None at all.” They clinked their bottles together again, and watched Blue and his family play in Jase’s yard under the full moon.

The next two weeks helped Nyla make up her mind. During the day, Jase and his teammates, and Tim, Nyla, and sometimes Lucy when they could talk her into it, would physically train together, helping Jase along the way. Nyla watched them as they encouraged him, and pushed him when he needed it. She watched them joke with him, and tease him. And she began to see the teams for what they were...Jase’s family. They were more than just his fellow SEALS, they were more than just guys he deployed with. They were his family, and she knew any of them would give their life for him in a heartbeat...and in turn, would do whatever they had to do to protect her and Lila, if it ever came down to it. How could she deny Jase his family? And she wanted to be a part of his family. She watched as Jase slowly recovered, mentally, and physically, and slowly became his old self again. 

On a stormy night, the guys had just left to return to the guest house, after several games of cards, and several cocktails. Jase had gone to bed...he was still having nightmares, and he wasn’t sleeping well...while Tim, Lucy and Nyla cleaned up the living room where they had played cards and drank the evening away. Tim looked at Nyla with a raised eyebrow, and she just smiled. Tim grinned back at her. Then he turned to Lucy and kissed her. “C’mon Sleeping Beauty, it’s way past your bedtime.” Lucy yawned. “It definitely is.” Lucv kissed him back, then ran over to hug Nyla. She whispered in her ear. “Good luck.” Then Lucy grabbed Tim’s hand, and they went upstairs to their guest room.

Nyla turned off the lights downstairs, except for a small light in the living room, and a light in the kitchen. She made sure all the doors were locked on the ground floor. Then she summoned her courage, and went into Jase’s bedroom.

Jase was sitting up in bed, reading, having left a small light on for Nyla. He had hoped she’d come to him, but, he hadn’t expected it. They hadn’t spent a night together in the same bed since his return to Montana. They were each figuring things out, he assumed. Jase glanced up in surprise from his book as Nyla padded into the bedroom, and softly closed his door. She took a deep breath and turned around. Jase could see her tense body language, and his heart dropped. Well, he couldn’t blame her...very few marriages survived in the spec ops community of the military. He closed his book and put it on the nightstand. If he couldn’t have Nyla as his wife, then he’d take her in whatever way he could have her. Jase glanced back at Nyla...and froze. Nyla had stripped and was climbing into bed with him. He reached over to turn off the light and she stopped him. “No...I want to see your face for this conversation.” Jase just nodded, still speechless. “I don’t know how we’ll make everything work...but I don’t want you to quit the teams...unless you’re ready for that. Don’t do it because of me.” Jase raised his eyebrows in surprise. Nyla hurriedly spoke before he could interrupt her. “You didn’t ask me to give up my job, I’m not asking you to give up yours. I get it now...it’s more than just a job for you. The teams are your family...just like the LAPD is mine. I can’t ask you to give that up.” Jase slowly nodded. “Ok...so what does that mean for us?” Nyla smiled. “I guess it means I’ll be the wife of a Navy SEAL.”

Jase closed his eyes as relief zinged through him, and he snatched Nyla into his arms. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her face in his hands. “Baby...are you sure? Because the shit that happened on this last deployment...that’s a risk with every deployment.” Nyla nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. Jase, I run the same risk and you deal with it. Every time I go to work, you know it could be my last shift and I might not make it back home. If you can deal with that, I can deal with your military service.” Jase smiled at her as a tear rolled down his cheek, and kissed her deeply. “Can I turn off the light now?” Jase was still insecure about his scars, and Nyla knew it, so, if the dark made him feel more comfortable to be with her, then so be it. Nyla reached over to the nightstand and turned off the light herself.

No sooner had she done that than Jase began feasting on her. It was the first time they had made love since his rescue. Jase rained kisses and nibbles all over her face and neck. “I love you so much, Nyla. I have from the minute I laid eyes on you.” Nyla knew it was true. She had never believed in love at first sight...until Jase. It may have taken her a little longer to get there, but she truly, madly, deeply, loved him too. Nyla took his face in her hands as the moonight filtered in through the windows...she could barely make out his features, but it was enough. She crushed her mouth to his as their tongues tangled playfully. She rapped her arms around his neck as his hips rolled against her. They both moaned as Jase flipped her over, and began kissing and nibbling his way down her body. Jase looked up at her and Nyla nodded before he dived between her legs. She grabbed his hands in hers, and they held each other tightly, as Jase feasted on her center, kissing and licking as much as he could. He felt Nyla begin to let go as her body tense up, and he dived deeper into her. He loved the way she tasted. He slowly worked his way back up and positioned himself above her, and entered her as Nyla moaned. She kissed him deeply, tasting herself, as Jase drove into her. They came together at the same time, and Jase collapsed on top of her. And for the first time in a long time, Jase slept through the night without any nightmares, soundly embedded in Nyla.


	6. Sneak Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamal Amari, is in L.A, but realizes Jase and Nyla aren't, and sends his men after them. Jase, his SEAL team, Nyla, Tim and Lucy are holed up in Jase's house on Sapphire Mountain in Montana. Special Agent Monica Reynolds wants them back in L.A. to flush Amari and his men out. As Jase and his team are preparing to return to L.A., Amari's men locate Jase's house and close in for a sneak attack. But they aren't the only ones preparing a sneak attack.

Jamal Amari was furious. He had been in L.A. for weeks now...and had yet to find any of his targets. He had driven by the Mid Wilshire station many times, and had even been inside of it a few times, scoping out the layout and the security. His disguises always allowed him to wander around freely with no one suspecting who he really was. But he hadn’t been able to locate Officer Lucy Chen, Officer Tim Bradford, or, most importantly, Detective Nyla Harper. He’d driven by their personal residences too...and they were never there. He knew he’d have a much harder time finding Chief Jase Billings, and he expected that. But he should have been able to easily locate the police officers. He went back to his hotel room, and decided his intel was wrong. They definitely weren’t in L.A. Which means they were probably in Montana. Jamal Amari had the name of the mountain that Chief Jase Billings lived on. He just had to find exactly where on that mountain Chief Billings lived. He made a phone call and told his men to get to Montana and see what they could find. Amari would stay in L.A...for now.

Nyla and Jase were sparring in the backyard, as Tim and Lucy watched from the porch. Nyla landed a punch right to Jase’s eye. Tim winced. “Oh...that’s going to leave a mark.” Lucy laughed. “He likes it. Hey...how much longer do you think we’ll have to stay here? Not that I mind...but it seems like we’ve been here forever, and haven’t heard a peep.” Tim nodded in agreement. “I’m going to call Rabbit tonight for an update.” Lucy nodded at that as she glanced to her right...and sprang out of her chair. Tim jumped up too...and Jase and Nyla came running over, having seen Lucy’s expression. Tim jumped in front of Lucy, always ready to defend her, but didn’t see any threat. He whirled around on her and looked at her, concerned. “Boot? What is it? What did you see?” Lucy shook her head in frustration. “Nothing...it’s nothing.” Tim glared at her, knowing she was hiding something. Nyla quickly diffused the situation. “Hey...Jase has had enough of me kicking his ass, and I’m starving.” Jase rolled his eyes. “I let you kick my ass so you wouldn’t get your feelings hurt.” He glanced at Tim. “C’mon bro...it’s our turn to cook.” Jase all but dragged Tim inside...he figured Nyla and Lucy needed to talk. Nyla waited until they were out of earshot. She walked up to Lucy and frowned at her. “What is it? You going to tell me what you saw?” Lucy looked at her sadly. “I still shouldn’t be having trouble like this.” Nyla sighed and nodded in understanding. “You thought you saw Caleb?” Lucy looked down and nodded. Nyla surprised them both by hugging her. “It will take a while to get past it. And honestly, sometimes you don’t get fully past the kind of trauma you had. You just learn to live with it.” Lucy nodded, as they walked inside Jase’s house. She glanced back over her shoulder uneasily, as she chided herself. Caleb Wright was dead...and she knew that. So why were her nightmares coming back with a vengeance, and why was she beginning to see him when she knew he wasn’t there?

Jase had decided he was in the mood for fried chicken sandwiches and fries. So while he was whipping that up, Nyla decided to take a shower. Tim and Lucy were hanging out in the kitchen with Jase’s SEAL buddies. They never missed Jase’s fried chicken sandwiches. Tim had tried to help Jase with the meal, but ended up making more of a mess, so Jase had shooed him away from the cooking area, much to Lucy’s amusement. The team and Tim traded stories on Jase; what he was like as a kid, what he was like on deployments. Nyla had returned to the kitchen and was watching them. Her heart was so happy and full and she knew she had made the right decision by sticking with Jase, even though he didn’t want to retire from the Navy yet. 

About thirty minutes later, everyone was at the table eating. Lucy was in heaven. “Ok...I’m not much of a meat eater, but, damn, Jase this is awesome.” Jase just smiled at her. “Of course it’s awesome. Did you expect anything less from me? I’ll teach Tim how to cook this for you.” Tim scowled at him. “I can manage.” Jase laughed. “No, you clearly can’t.” Everyone laughed as they ate. After the meal was over, the team, Nyla and Tim went into the living room after Lucy had offered to help Jase clean up the kitchen. She was clearing off the table and put the dishes on the counter to load them into the dishwasher. Jase came up next to her and Lucy threw her arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re ok, Jase. We were all so worried when you were missing. I don’t know what we’d have done without you.” Jase grinned and hugged her fiercely. “Lucky for you, you’ll never have to find out.” Tim walked in then, and rolled his eyes. “Why are you moving in on my girlfriend? Don’t you have a fiancee in the next room?” Jase just laughed as he kept his arms around Lucy. “Yep, I do. Not my fault you’re slower than Christmas.” He hugged Lucy hard again, as Tim glared at Jase. Lucy knew some kind of silent message was passing between them but she had no idea what it was. She was starting to put the dishes in the dishwasher when Tim’s phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and saw it was Monica calling him. He answered, relieved to finally hear from her. “Hey, Rabbit, I was just about to call you.” The smile from Tim’s face fell as he listened to Monica’s news. Lucy finished loading the dishwasher and turned it on, and then turned, ready to face whatever bomb Monica had clearly just dropped on Tim. 

Jase saw the look on Tim’s face and walked over to him, waiting impatiently for him to finish his call. Tim looked at him as Monica hung up. “Amari was spotted in L.A.” Jase just nodded and crossed his arms. “Ok...we expected that.” Tim sighed. “Yeah...but, Monica got an alert tonight that three of his men were spotted in Missoula. He must have figured out we weren’t in L.A. and has at least a general location of where you live.” Jase sighed; he expected this too. “Let’s go tell the guys. Playtime’s over.” 

Reid, Aiden, Andy, and three newer members of Jase’s team, Ryan, Blake, and Will, all went to the guest house to get their things and their gear. They were all going to hole up in Jase’s house for the time being. Jase went to the room that had the security camera monitors, and the control for the gate, and made sure the front and back gates were closed and the cameras were working. He checked out every angle of his property and didn’t see anything. Everything looked clear...so far.

Tim, Lucy, and Nyla went around the house making sure every window and door was locked up tight. Tim glanced at Jase as Jase walked into the living room. “I feel like we’re preparing for a blizzard. We have enough provisions for everyone?” Jase just laughed. “Yep. We’re good there.” Tim glanced out the living room window and saw Jase’s team headed for the front door. He opened it and let everyone inside before slamming it shut and locking it up tight. Reid sighed. “So what’s the plan here? Are we making a stand here? Or going back to L.A.?” Tim sighed. “Monica wants us back in L.A.” Nyla started to argue, but Tim held up his hand cutting her off. “Jase is fully recovered. So, he can handle whatever comes. But out here, we’re too isolated, and have hardly any backup. This may be a good place to hide...until it’s found. And then it’s just us against them. Besides that, neither you nor Lucy have seen the type of combat the rest of us have, and you don’t have the fighting skills that we have. We need to be where we have more resources, and more backup.” Nyla sighed and nodded, wishing Tim wasn’t right, but he was. Reid looked around. “Well, we can’t walk out of here at night. That’s exactly what they’d be expecting...if they’re able to find this place.” Jase nodded in agreement. He looked at Tim. “We’ll leave at first light.” With that decision made, everyone decided to go to bed early, to get as much sleep as they could.   
Lucy and Tim were snuggled up in bed together, but neither could sleep. Tim glanced at Lucy, and noticed how tense she was. “What’s wrong, Boot?” Lucy shook her head. She hadn’t told Tim that her nightmares about Caleb had begun to increase again, without any warning, and sometimes she actually thought she saw him. Tim had struggled so much with his guilt over her kidnapping, and she wasn’t about to add to it now that he finally seemed to be getting a handle on it. Plus, Lucy was legitimately worried about what the next few days, and weeks would bring. Lucy sighed. “Tim, we’re going up against a terrorist and his buddies. They don’t exactly train you for this in the academy. I mean yeah, it’s mentioned...but, it’s not a major focus in the academy. Have you ever dealt with a situation like this before? I mean on the job, not on deployment.” Tim sighed. “Honestly, no. But hey, it’s not like it’s just us against Amari and his men. Monica and her team are on this too, and we’ve got the freaking Navy SEALS with us too. We’ll be fine.” Lucy nodded, as Tim pulled her tighter against him. But she couldn’t shake the bad feeling that had washed over her. 

Jase and Nyla had just finished wearing each other out. They were still panting from their frantic love making. They were hot, and sweaty, and Nyla absolutely loved it. She snuggled in Jase’s arms despite how hot they both were, as Jase turned his head and kissed her temple. He kissed her again, and then again, and began to initiate another round when he heard Blue let out a long howl...in warning. Jase shot up into a sitting position as Nyla did the same. He looked at her and put his finger to his lips, telling her not to make a sound. He slithered out of bed and reached for his clothes that were on the floor beside the bed. Nyla grabbed her clothes off the floor and quickly got dressed. Jase whirled as his bedroom door burst open, and he saw Tim and Lucy there...and his teammates. Jase ran out of his bedroom and up the stairs, headed for his security room that had the monitors for the security cameras. Everyone followed him into the room, except for Aiden and Reid. Aiden slammed the door shut as he and Reid stood guard outside of it, ready for anything. Jase was staring at one of the monitors hooked up to the security camera that showed the front yard. “Holy shit!” He saw that several men were inching their way towards the front door, when they froze. They weren’t the only ones in the yard apparently. Blue had arrived to join the party...and he had brought several of his wolf friends with him. Jase turned Nyla and Lucy around and shoved them out of the room. He glanced at Aiden and Ryan. “Take them to one of the guest rooms, and lock the door. Things are about to get really ugly outside.” It was then they began hearing the screams.

Blue and his wolf pack had emerged from the shadows that the cover of night and the trees had provided and surrounded the men that Jamal Amari had sent to find Jase and take him out. They were growling and snarling and snapping at the men. The men had no chance to even shoot back before Blue and his pack sprang. It was no contest, and it was over in a matter of minutes.

Lucy and Nyla could hear the screams and yells of anguish outside, but had no idea what was happening. Aiden and Reid refused to let them out of the room. “Chief says we stay here, so, we stay here.” Reid was glaring at Nyla, who was glaring right back at him. Suddenly, the screams stopped. Reid left a glaring Nyla and approached the guest room door. He listened, but didn’t hear anything further, he opened slightly, just as Jase was about to open it. “What the hell, Chief? What happened out there?” Jase raised his eyebrows as he rubbed his forehead. “Well, it looks like we were about to be attacked, and Blue and his crew took care of it.” Out of everyone on the team Reid had the weakest stomach. He closed his eyes and winced. “Uggghhh.” Jase nodded. “Yeah, so, after Blue and his crew have had their fun, you stay with Nyla and Lucy, and the rest of us will go outside and deal with whatever’s left.” Reid nodded vigorously in agreement and Nyla couldn’t help but smirk at him. Reid rolled his eyes. “I’m not a blood and guts kind of guy, ok?” Nyla laughed. “And you’re a Navy SEAL?” Reid glowered at her as Jase laughed. “Yeah...he’s sensitive.” Lucy calmly walked out of the guest room. “Well, since we’re all up, might as well get this show on the road. Nyla, let’s go into the kitchen and make breakfast while they go do….whatever it is they’re going to do.” Nyla nodded and followed Lucy down to the kitchen as Reid continued to scowl at Jase. “You’re definitely getting back to your old self Chief...you prick.” Reid stalked out as Jase laughed at him...yes, he absolutely was, and it was about damn time. Because he had a terrorist to catch.


	7. Peekaboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica sets in motion her plan to capture the terrorist Jamal Amari...but like all plans, it doesn't go the way it was supposed to. And the past may, or may not, be coming back to haunt Lucy.

Two days later, Tim, Lucy and Nyla were sitting in Sgt. Grey’s office. Jase and his team had been stashed at a nearby hotel. Monica walked in and shut the door. She didn’t look happy. “Ok...I’ve had enough of this bullshit. While you guys were off playing in Montana, Jamal Amari has been screwing with us.” Tim frowned at that. “What’s he done?” Monica sighed in frustration. “Nothing yet...but he’s been spotted all over L.A. But every time we close in...he vanishes. I’ve had enough of this bullshit. It’s time to flush him out.” Nyla nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me. How are we going to do that?” Monica looked at her. “Jase is going to be bait.” Before she could say anything else, Jase walked into the office. Nyla was glaring at him and Monica. “Hell no...are you both crazy? Jase has barely recovered from what Amari did to him! He’s not up to this.” Jase frowned at Nyla. “Thanks for the vote of confidence there...jeez.” Nyla rolled her eyes as Tim looked at Jase. “Seriously...are you up to this? Because if you’re not, you need to speak up now.” 

Sgt. Grey stood up and cleared his throat, silencing everyone. “I don’t know how it works at the FBI office, but in my office, my officers don’t get to debate and give their opinions unless I give it to them...which I haven’t done in this case. Special Agent Reynolds says this is the plan, so, this is the plan. The next question can and will be, what specifically is the plan, and what do you need from our end?” Sgt. Grey effectively shut down any further argument from Nyla or Tim. Monica filled them in, as Tim nodded in approval, and Nyla continued glaring at her. 

Sgt. Grey briefed his officers in the roll call room before shift ended to let them know what was going down tomorrow. Once the shift was over and everyone cleared out, Sgt. Grey walked back to his office. He shut the door, pulled Monica out of his chair, and into his arms. He kissed her deeply before he eased back. “You think this is really going to work?” Monica sighed. “It damn well better. I have no fucking idea how the hell Amari or his men got into the country, but they sure as hell aren’t getting out. And I will get them before they get to Jase or Nyla, you have my word on that.” Sgt. Grey smiled as he kissed Monica again. He had no doubt his badass FBI agent would win...she always won. 

After making sure they hadn’t been followed back to their hotel, Jase and his team went to their rooms. Jase had Nyla in his arms. “This will all be over soon baby...you’ll see.” Nyla shivered. She was terrified. She’d almost lost Jase once...she wasn’t up to going through that again. “I hope so. I want life to go back to the normal chaos it is instead of this crap.” Jase laughed at that and kissed her. He wanted that too...more than she knew. Nyla pulled away from him. “I need to go...and you need to sleep.” Jase nodded as he opened the door of his hotel room to Tim and Lucy. They were waiting in the hallway, and were going to drive Nyla back to Tim’s house. Tim looked at him. “Ready for round two?” Jase just smiled. “Hooyah.” 

The plan was simple; Jase and Nyla and Tim and Lucy would go on a “double date” to Santa Monica Pier. When Amari and his men moved in to snatch them, Monica and her team would move in and snatch Amari and his men. LAPD and Jase’s team would provide cover and security for Jase and Nyla and Tim and Lucy. The plan was sound and simple, and it should have worked...but unfortunately, it didn’t.

It was a bright, sunny, windy day at Santa Monica Pier. Jamal Amari had tapped Tim and Lucy’s personal vehicles, so he knew they, along with Jase and Nyla, would be at Santa Monica Pier today. He and his men were already in position to grab them once they showed. Jamal sat high atop the ferris wheel, loving the view..and the vantage point. The wind was coming in nicely off the Pacific, and the water was unusually choppy. It was a gorgeous day. 

Jase, Nyla, Tim, and Lucy were walking along the pier as Jase was also admiring the gorgeous blue and green waters of the Pacific, and enjoying the nice breeze coming off the water. It was a gorgeous day for a double date...and to catch a terrorist.

Monica and her partner, Special Agent Brooks Turner were watching the monitors in the FBI van that was in the parking lot of the Santa Monica Pier, disguised as a maintenance van. Monica spoke into her headpiece microphone. “Everyone in position...if it’s happening, it’s going to happen in the next few minutes.” 

Jamal Amari was slowly drifting towards the ground on the ferris wheel as he located his targets. He took off his sunglasses, giving his men the signal that the targets had been spotted. He watched, smiling inside, as his men located Jase, Nyla, Tim and Lucy and began slowly closing in, flanking them, surrounding them. They blended in with the crowd, so no one noticed them. Jase’s team however, who were also blending in with the crowd, dressed as tourists, noticed Amari’s men, and began moving in themselves. 

Brooks frowned as he looked at the monitors. “Hey, Red...is it me, or are they being flanked?” Monica narrowed her eyes, looking more intently at the screens. “You’re right B...it’s going down, now.” Monica spoke into her headpiece microphone. She had divided them into teams...the FBI agents were Team A, the SEALS were Team B, the LAPD was Team C. “Team A, hold your positions! I don’t see Amari yet, but his men are flanking Jase. Team B, move in and provide cover. Team C, get ready...none of these guys get out of here!” 

Jase heard Monica barking orders into his earpiece. He leaned towards Nyla and kissed her temple and felt her stiffen...that was the signal to get ready. Tim and Lucy caught it, and moved in closer to Jase and Nyla. That’s when the shot rang out.

The gunshot was loud, and caused just the right amount of chaos. Monica gasped and swore at the same time. “Damnit...who the hell fired that shot? Teams A and B, move in now! Team C, hold your positions, don’t let anyone leave!” Monica and brooks jumped from the van and began running to the main entrance. It was a stampede as the crowd poured out of the entrances, and rushed to safety. It was a total fucking nightmare, and Monica closed her eyes and sighed, and knew her plan had just gone to total shit. There was no way they could get to everyone before they left the pier. 

She saw Tim, Lucy, Jase and Nyla running towards her, along with his team. Jase was scowling at Monica. “What the hell, Rabbit?” Monica glared at Jase. “Don’t look at me Chief, none of my agents fired that shot.” Jase frowned in confusion. “Well, none of my guys did either, and I know the LAPD didn’t, they were stationed at the entrances and exits, that shot came from somewhere on the pier. And it couldn’t have been Amari or his men. They wanted to snatch us, not kill us. They wanted to have their fun with us first before killling us.” Monica sighed and looked around. Then she glanced back at Jase, who was frowning at Lucy. “Whoever made that shot was aiming for you, Lucy Lou.” Lucy looked sharply at Jase and shook her head. “No...that can’t be, Amari is here for you and Nyla, not me.” Tim sighed and went to Lucy and pulled her into his arms. Reid was nodding in agreement with Jase. “Jase is right...whoever made that shot was aiming for Lucy, not any of us.” Monica was rubbing her temples, trying to combat the headache that was hitting her fast. “That doesn’t make any sense, Reid. Jase and Nyla are the primary targets here, not Lucy.” Reid shrugged, and looked back at Monica. ‘I’m aware of that. But the shooter was clearly aiming for Lucy.” Monica looked at Lucy who was burrowing in against Tim. None of this made any sense to anyone. 

Monica looked around. “Ok...we’re burned. Amari and his men are long gone by now. Let’s regroup at my office.” Leaving no room for discussion, Monica trotted back to her FBI van, followed closely by her partner. The rest of the group went to the waiting FBI vans, and climbed in. They were going to have to find another way to catch Amari, and his men. 

Later that afternoon, everyone was in Monica’s office, and Tim was frowning at her. Monica sighed. “I’m sorry Tim...but this is the way it is. You and Lucy are out of this. Someone clearly took a shot at her...and we have no idea why. Something else is going on, and I can’t worry about it right now. The priority is catching Amari and his men, and they’re after Jase and Nyla, not Lucy. Once we get Amari, then we’ll look into who took that shot at Lucy, and why.” Jase looked at Tim. “Rabbit’s right. Besides...I don’t think whoever fired at Lucy meant to kill her...unless they’re just that lousy of a shot. They fired close to her to scare her, not kill her. But, that doesn’t fit in with Amari or his men...they weren’t trying to kill us earlier, they wanted to kidnap us. Torture is their thing, and Amari is not about to miss out on dishing out some payback first before he kills me.” Tim nodded in agreement as Nyla winced. Jase pulled her close. “Don’t worry baby...he won’t get the chance.” Jase then looked at Monica, who filled everyone in on her new plan. 

Tim and Lucy were snuggled on his couch. Jase was at Nyla’s with his team. Jase had insisted on one of his members being with Tim and Lucy, so, Reid was in the kitchen, making a sandwich. He had a ferocious appetite, and Tim had told him to help himself to whatever he could find. Reid came back in the living room with three sandwiches and a beer for himself, and set it all on the coffee table. Then he went back into the kitchen, and brought out a glass of wine for Lucy, and another beer for Tim. Lucy smiled at him. “Thanks, Reid, that was really thoughtful.” Reid just nodded as he bit into his sandwich. He looked at Lucy thoughtfully. “Any ideas on why someone took the shot at you earlier today?” Lucy shook her head. “None. I thought Jase and Nyla were the primary targets of Amari...it makes no sense why someone would take a shot at me.” Tim sighed as he sipped his beer. He closed his eyes in frustration. “All of this sucks...really, really bad.” Reid nodded as he washed down the first of his sandwiches with half of his beer. “Yeah, it does. But maybe this isn’t about Jase and Nyla...or not just about them.” Tim opened his eyes and looked at Reid. “What do you mean?” Reid looked at Lucy. “Maybe one thing has absolutely nothing to do with the other. Amari wouldn’t have missed that shot. And he damn sure wouldn’t have done it in such a public place...he’s trying to keep a low profile while he’s here, as are his men.” Lucy glanced between Tim and Reid uneasily. “What are you saying Reid?” Reid finished his beer. “I’m saying maybe the shooting earlier today has nothing to do with Jase and Nyla and Amari; maybe it’s got something to do with you, specifically you. Someone is trying to get your attention Lucy...someone not connected to Jase or Amari. The question is who?” Tim had no idea, but a terrifying possibility began to form in Lucy’s brain. She pushed it out of her mind, and refused to accept it. She burrowed into Tim, as Reid sipped his beer.


	8. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Lucy and Nyla return to work as Amari and his men have gone into hiding in L.A. While on patrol, Nyla sports Amari. Monica and her team and Jase and his SEAL team realize they've been played when they capture Amari's men, and Amari isn't among them. The chase is on as Amari is after Nyla, and the LAPD and the Navy SEALS race to get to her before it's too late.

Monica’s second plan never got to happen. Amari and his men had gone into hiding. Nyla had no choice but to return to work, as did Tim and Lucy. Jase and his team would move around to different hotels. They were not leaving Los Angeles until Amari had been caught. They knew he was still in the area. It was just a question of where, and when. And soon, that question would be answered.

Nyla was riding alone today, and she was fine with that. She needed some time to herself after so much chaos the last few weeks. She had a quiet night planned with Lila and Jase and Donovan. Donovan had come to accept Jase as Nyla’s almost husband, and stepfather to Lila, and the two had become fast friends, much to Nyla’s relief and amusement. 

Nyla was down to the last two hours of her shift and she was tired. It hadn’t been really busy, but it had been steady. She was in Little Tokyo, an area which she rarely worked, but she was working overtime today, and that had put her in a different part of town than she usually worked, and was on a late lunch break. She finished her lunch and went out to her patrol car, when she saw the flat tire. Nyla rolled her eyes. “Perfect.” She went around to the trunk and opened it and took out the spare…which was also flat. Nyla rolled her eyes and got on her radio. “Dispatch this is 7-Adam-15. I need roadside assistance, I have a flat tire, and my spare is flat also.” Nyla heard her police radio cackle to life that assistance was on it’s way. She sighed and went to sit down at one of the small tables outside of the small cafe in Little Tokyo that she had stopped at for lunch, while she waited for the roadside assistance. It was then that she saw him.

Jase and his team and Monica weren’t celebrating. They had caught Amari’s men by the Hollywood sign...and realized they had been set up. One of Amari’s men had been disguised to look like him. Jase was on his phone immediately, trying to contact Nyla, but she wasn’t answering. Just then, Brooks came running over to Monica, shoving his phone in his pocket. He skidded to a stop before crashing into her. “We’ve got to go now...we’ve located Amari.” Monica smiled triumphantly, but Jase grabbed Brooks and stopped him...he had seen the look. “Where?” Brooks looked grim. “He’s in Little Tokyo...and he’s after Nyla.” Jase’s heart stopped. Monica, Brooks and Jase ran to their vehicles, as the rest of her team shoved Amari’s men into the FBI vans. The only thing on Jase’s mind was finding Nyla and getting to her before Amari did. 

Tim and Lucy were also working overtime, and had heard Nyla’s call for roadside assistance. Tim and Lucy answered the call, because Tim wanted to give Nyla shit. They pulled up to the cafe and saw Nyla’s patrol car...but didn’t see Nyla anywhere. Tim sighed. “She’s probably inside sipping a chai tea or something equally disgusting.” Lucy laughed as they got out of the shop...but her laughter died as she froze and pointed to Tim what she saw on the ground. “Tim...what is that?” Tim walked over to the table Nyla had been sitting at and knelt down and saw what appeared to be a broken cell phone...and bits and pieces of it were laying on the ground in a trail leading away from the cafe and down the alley behind the cafe. He looked back up at Lucy. “It looks like Harper’s cell phone...or what’s left of it.” They both looked at each other then and came to the same conclusion at the same time. “Amari.” Tim whipped out his cell phone and tried to call Jase and then Monica, neither of whom answered, so then he called Sgt. Grey. He advised Sgt. Grey of what was happening, and then hung up as he and Lucy raced down the alley trying to catch up with Nyla. Lucy and Tim didn’t contact dispatch about Amari. They hadn’t confirmed that it was in fact him, and didn’t want to tip him off if he was in fact listening to the police radio band.

Nyla was sprinting as fast as she could. She knew she was no match for Amari...and at least needed the element of surprise in order to have a fighting chance against him. She glanced behind her shoulder, and could still see him coming, slowly, like he had all the time in the world to catch her. She was now several blocks away from the cafe, in an alley that was full of abandoned buildings. She went to each door she came to, trying to get inside and hide, but so far, every door she tried was locked. She glanced behind her again and didn’t see Amari anywhere...which made her all the more frantic. She kept running, and finally found a door that was unlocked. She shoved it opened and went inside, in search of a place to hide. 

Monica and Brooks pulled up to the cafe and screeched to a halt. Monica jumped out. She glanced around frantically, but didn’t see anyone. “Damnit, he’s here! We have to find him!” Just then, Jase pulled up and barely stopped the car before he jumped out of it. Brooks and Monica went inside the cafe to question anyone the found inside. 

Jase rounded up his team. “Let them do their thing...we do ours. Amari isn’t around here. He’ll try to grab Nyla someplace that’s out of public view.” Reid was squatting down to the ground and called Jase over. “Chief...better come look.” Jase knelt down to where Reid was and looked at the remnants of Nyla’s cell phone. “Good girl, baby, lead us to you. Tell us where you are.” Jase looked up and saw the alley. “Let’s go...spread out.”

Nyla had made her way to the roof of the building she had run inside of, and was trying to get a better vantage point. She looked up and down the alley from the rooftop, but didn’t see anyone. She heard something in the distance, and took off again. She began running over the rooftops of the abandoned buildings which were close enough to jump to. She landed on one on her hands and knees...that jump was a bit farther than she calculated. She kicked a window open and climbed inside. She ran down the stairs, and cautiously opened the door leading to the outside...and cringed at the loud sound it’s rusty hinges made. She was outside of the building again, and quickly looked around. This time she dropped a pin and a ring that Lila had given her. She hoped someone was picking up her trail. She looked around again and saw Amari, who had appeared out of nowhere, running towards her, a sick smile on his face. Nyla turned and ran. 

Jase had the same idea as Nyla, and had climbed onto the roof of one of the buildings, and looked around. There! Far in the distance to his right he could see Nyla running...and Amari was closing in. He took off, running across the rooftops as Nyla had. He had to get to her before Amari did.

Blake and Ryan were following Jase. Reid, Andy, and Aiden were on the ground and saw the direction Jasewas running across the rooftops. They took off in the same direction, on the ground. Just then, Tim and Lucy rounded a corner and squarely bumped into Reid. “Jesus!” Lucy was on edge and jumpier than usual. Reid grabbed her before she fell down. “Take it easy, I got you. C’mon, they’re just up ahead. We split up and flank them. We’ll take the left, you guys take the right.” Tim nodded as they raced after Amari and Nyla. 

Nyla found a building with it’s front door missing and ran inside. She frantically looked for a place to hide. It looked like she was in what used to be a bar, except it had really large windows around the entire building. She ran towards what was once a kitchen, and entered it. She stood against the wall just beside the door, and drew her weapon. The kitchen didn’t have as many large windows as the seating area had, but it had a couple. She was running out of places to hide, and she was tired...she had run for what felt like miles. She would have to make her stand here, and she was prepared to do it alone. She cocked her gun and held her breath...and waited. 

Amari stopped, and looked around. Damnit, he’d lost her. He glanced around quickly, and then he saw it...a building with no front door. He could tell most of these buildings were abandoned, but he’d check it out anyway just to be safe. He looked around quickly, and not seeing anyone, ran to the building. He started to step inside the front door, but then thought better of it. He quickly ran around the building to the back door.

Nyla heard a sound, that she thought was coming from the front of the building, and assumed it was Amari. She looked around, and decided she needed a better place to make her stand. She quickly and quietly padded across the kitchen, and started to aim her gun at the kitchen door at the direction she’d just come from. She suddenly felt the wind at her back and a hand clamped over her mouth as her weapon was knocked out of her hand with another outstretched hand.

Nyla closed her eyes as the adrenaline raced through her. She had to fight now. She began struggling with Amari and managed to twist out of his grip and whirled around to face him. She glared at him as Amari smiled back at her. Then he lunged at her, and hurled himself into her and knocked them both back into the wall. He pulled a gun out trying to gain control of her, but Nyla had fighting skills that he wasn’t expecting. She shoved him away and blocked several kicks and punches he threw at her and kicked the gun out of his hand. He managed to grab her and she tried to twist out of his grip again. Just then Jase, who had sprinted across the rooftops and could see the fight happening through one of the large windows in the kitchen ran off the roof and jumped. He flew threw the air and crashed right through the window. He slid across the floor as Amari forgot all about Nyla and went after Jase. 

Tim and Lucy were frantically looking all around...where to go? Just then Lucy looked up and saw saw Blake and Ryan jump off the roof of the building next door and went flying through what was left of a window in the building right in front of them. “Holy shit! There, they’re in there! Let’s go!” They sprinted to the front entrance, and entered the building, with Tim and Lucy drawing their weapons, as Reid, Andy, and Aiden ran around to the back of the building and entered through the back door. Tim and Lucy could hear grunts and thuds coming from the back of the building and raced towards the sounds.

Jase and Amari were in a hand to hand combat fight to the death. Nyla jumped on on Amari’s back and tried to put him in a chokehold. He slammed his head backwards into her face and elbowed her in the neck, hard. She slumped to the floor, unconscious. Jase prepared to spring again just as Blake and Ryan landed inside the kitchen through what was left of the window and Reid and Andy flew through the back door. Amari was no match for five Navy SEALS, who had surrounded him. Lucy and Tim entered the kitchen with their weapons drawn. Tim held his weapon on the terrorist. “On the floor now, Amari!” Jase grabbed him and all but flung him down to the floor as hard as he could. Tim reached for his cuffs and tossed them to Jase. “Cuff him.” Jase caught the cuffs in one hand, and Tim saw the internal struggle Jase was having. He stalked to Jase as Lucy glanced over and saw Nyla unconscious on the floor. “Nyla!” She rushed to her and crouched down. Hearing Nyla’s name snapped Jase out of his red mist that he had found himself in. He would have killed Amari right then and there if it hadn’t been for Lucy calling out Nyla’s name. He bent over, grabbed Amari’s arms painfully behind his back, and snapped the cuffs on him. Then he rushed to Nyla’s side. Lucy looked at him. “She’s got a strong pulse...she’s just knocked out.” Jase sighed and closed his eyes. Tim and Reid hauled Amari to his feet. Tim smiled at Amari, and the smile was definitely not friendly. “Mr. Amari, it gives me great pleasure to say this to you. You’re under arrest.” Tim got on his radio and called for the calvary. The SEALS surrounded Amari and Amari knew he was done.


	9. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back at Mid WIlshire, celebrating the capture of Amari and his men. Angela and Wesley are there too, and events take an unexpected turn.

It was late in the evening when Monica had arrived at Mid Wilshire. Amari and his men had all been captured, and were now in FBI custody. Nyla had gone to the hospital to get checked out...she had a few bumps and bruises, and a concussions, but that was all. Monica was very impressed with how well Nyla had held her own against a terrorist, one on one. She might have to offer her a job. Monica had some really good news to share with the team as well. She headed for Sgt. Grey’s office, but found it empty. She next tried to the break room, but it was empty also. She finally went to the roll call room...where everyone was chatting, and laughing and talking. Monica stepped in and smiled. “Looks like I missed the party.” Sgt. Grey turned around and smiled at her and went to her and pulled her in his arms. She hugged him and closed her eyes with relief. She had just closed two huge cases. Jase and his team were still there in the roll call room. They were all chatting up Nyla, congratulating her on kicking Amari’s ass (with a little help of course.) Jackson, John, Tim and Lucy were there as well, listening to the story, and chiming in every so often. All of them were eating pizza that Grace had sent over. She was still on shift at the hospital or she’d have joined them. Even Angela and Wesley were there… with Angela scowling that she was missing all the fun lately being on maternity leave.

Monica laughed. She looked at Wade. “This is nice.” Wade smiled at her. “Yeah, it is...I have a feeling it’s about to get nicer.” Monica laughed and looked at him nodded. He was right, though no one had a clue how right he was. 

Monica cleared her throat. “Ok...I’ve got news for you guys. First, Amari and his men are in official FBI custody. Also, his men overseas have been captured as well. His terrorist organization is done.” The SEALS reacted to the news the most. They all closed their eyes in relief...and shed a tear for their fallen comrades. Jase raised his coffee mug. “To our frogmen...gone, but never forgotten.” Everyone raised whatever they had to drink and toasted. Nyla put her arm around Jase’s waist as she reached for Reid’s hand and squeezed it, smiling. She was now a part of their family, unofficially, and they all adored her. Monica cleared her throat. “I have more news.” They all looked at Monica, and were surprised to see her smiling. “So that case I was working on...the one with the missing kids.. as of today, we found all of the kids that were sold. The last one was reunited with their family just a little while ago.” Nyla gasped as tears came to her eyes. She ran over to hug Monica. She pulled back and smiled at Monica through her tears as Monica nodded fighting the tears. Everyone broke out into cheers. Monica sighed happily. “That’s all my news.” She went to the table with the pizzas and reached for a slice. She froze with the slice midway to her mouth, thanks to Jase.

Just then, Jase cleared his throat. “Ok...I have news.” He pulled out of his pocket another engagement ring for Nyla...this one bigger than the first one he’d made her. He turned around to face her and got down on one knee in front of everyone and proposed to her for the second time...or he was going to. But before he could say anything Nyla flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” Everyone laughed and then clapped as Jase kissed her deeply. “I’m supposed to ask you first.” Nyla laughed, and nodded. Jase grinned. “Even though I already know the answer, will you marry me?” Nyla laughed as Jase slid the ring on her finger, and she and kissed him deeper this time, to the sound of cheers, clapping, and whistles. As happy endings go, Lucy thought it couldn’t get any better, as she stood smiling and wiping away tears...but she was wrong.

Angela gripped Wesley’s hand hard. “Oh….God, that freaking hurt. Ughghh!” Wesley looked at her frowning. “Angela...what?” His eyes went wide as he looked down at the huge puddle of clear liquid that was now dripping onto the floor from the chair Angela was sitting in. Angela did too, and it was then Tim noticed her expression. He quickly hurried to her. “Lopez?” Angela smiled, but she was clearly also in a lot of pain. “Umm...I hate to break up this fabulous party, but I think I’m going into labor.” Tim looked over at Jase who just nodded, and hurried over to Angela. Angela looked at him uneasily. Jase just grinned. “Just relax babe, I’ve put almost everyone in this room back together in one way or another. I’m a medic in the SEALS. Just take some deep breaths, you’ve probably got a long way to go before your little guy gets here.” He looked at Wesley. “You go bring the car around, and we’ll get this pretty lady to the hospital.” Wesley stood there, frozen. Tim barked out his best T.O. voice. “Move it, Evers!” Wesley started to walk out the door, and promptly turned the wrong way. Jackson and John rushed after him to lead him to the parking lot. Tim rolled his eyes, as Jase just laughed and Angela breathed. “Is it supposed to hurt this much this fast?” Jase looked at her more intently then. “Well, sometimes, but, mind if I take a look? I know we just met…” Angela laughed, immediately put at ease by Jase’s easy going, calm demeanor. She nodded as another contraction hit her, harder and more painfully than the first one. Jase crouched down in front of her and lifted up her dress as everyone else turned around to give Angela what little privacy they could. 

Jase looked at Tim. “Yo...bro. Might want to go get Wesley back in here. Little guy is almost here.” Angela gasped in alarm as the others turned around and looked at Jase, shocked. Tim ran out of the room to go get Wesley as Angela started crying. “What? Seriously? I can’t have my baby here! I need to get to the hospital, now!” Jase laid her dress back down enough to cover her and calmly looked at Angela. “Honey, I’d love to take you to the hospital, and we can still go if you want, but you’ll be giving birth in the back seat of Tim’s truck if we do that. And you won’t get to the hospital in time to have him there.” Angela began to cry harder as Nyla and Lucy rushed to her side. Wade got on his radio to call for an ambulance as Monica went into the locker rooms. She knew they had towels in there somewhere, and they’d just have to do. The rest of the SEALS just stood there...they had no idea what to do in this situation, this was all Jase.

Jase gently lifted Angela up and carried her to the couch. “Let’s get you over to the couch, this will go a lot more smoothly if you’re laying down at least somewhat.” Angela grimaced as she looked at the worn couch in the break room. Not exactly where she wanted to have her baby. She grimaced in pain as Jase held her close and supported her as they made their way to the couch. She looked at Jase. “You sure you know what you’re doing?” Andy spoke up. “Yeah he does...he delivered all my kids. My wife would get so happy to see Jase, he always put her into labor.” Reid nodded at Angela. “True story. Andy there has four kids...all delivered by Jase.” Angela shook her head and laughed. “Ok...do your thing, Jase.” Jase had just laid down on the couch when Tim, John, Jackson and Wesley, who were running back into the roll call room, heard her screams.

Wesley ran ahead of them and got to the roll call room first. He flew to Angela’s side. “What the hell is going on?” Angela glared at him. “YOUR son decided he’d rather be born here than in a real hospital. Timothy will be the perfect name for him. He’s already being a pain in the ass…..OH MY GOD!” Angela screamed again, in absolute agony as another contraction hit. Lucy and Nyla were flanking her on each side holding onto her hands. Nyla moved aside so Wesley could be with her. Wesley sat behind Angela, supporting her as best he could, as his hands gripped her shoulders. Monica rushed back inside the roll call room with towels, and Nyla went to grab some from her. 

Nyla went to Jase’s side and crouched next to him, handing him towels. “What can I do?” He smiled. “Just do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. Really, that should apply all the time, not just in this situation.” Nyla rolled her eyes and nodded, as Jase grinned at her. Then he got down to business and lifted Angela’s dress. Sgt. Grey got on his radio again and tried to hurry the ambulance up. John and Jackson went in search of a blanket or something for Angela...those towels weren’t going to give her much protection or privacy.

Jase looked at Angela. “Ok...I can see the head. Looks like he’s going to be a blonde.” Angela cried as Wesley grinned at that. Jase looked at Angela. “Ok...I want as much as you got, push as hard as you can when I tell you. 3, 2, 1...push, now!” Angela bared down and pushed with all the strength she had, moaning in agony as she did so. Nyla took some towels and spread them underneath Angela. Jase looked at Angela. “Again...push as hard as you can, now.” Angela did, and with that second big push, the baby’s head was out. Jase had nothing to suction the baby with, so, he did it himself. Nyla shook her head...she hoped she’d never be in this situation. Jase looked at Nyla. “Ok, hold his head while I get the rest of his body out. Keep his head level.” Nyla nodded and took the baby’s head gently into her hands. The baby started crying loudly after Jase suctioned him and Angela and Wesley grinned and cried. Jase grinned at her. “You’re not done yet sweetheart...we have to get the rest of him out. Ok...another big push babe, you can do it, right now.” Angela nodded and took a deep breath and pushed as Wesley gripped her shoulders, and pushed against her, giving her support. Angela screamed as she pushed, crushing the hell out of Lucy’s hand. Nyla held the baby’s head gently in her hands and kept it level as Jase reached towards Angela to help ease more of the baby out. The neck came out and he glanced at Nyla who nodded, and put her hand under the baby’s neck to support it as well as his head. “Ok...one more big one honey. One more big one and he’ll be here.” Lucy gripped her hand hard, and was trying to encourage Angela as best she could. Angela was gasping, in so much pain she was about to pass out. She cried and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t...I just can’t. I can’t.” She sobbed as Wesley kissed her temple. Tim came up beside her and crouched next to her, grabbing her other hand, and brushing her hair out of her face. He looked at her tenderly, but his voice was his firm T.O.’s voice. “Yes you can Lopez...you can do it. And you damn well better do it, because I want to meet the little boy who’s named after me. Now hurry the hell up, I don’t have all day.” Angela glanced at Tim, and saw him smile his encouragement at her. She took another deep breath and nodded, gripping Tim’s hand and Lucy’s hand tightly in hers, and pushed with everything she had left. And just like that, her baby boy was here.

Jase eased the rest of the crying baby out, and quickly wrapped him in some towels. Nyla used more towels to wipe off what she could of the gunk all newborns have on them. She grinned at Angela. “He looks just like Wesley! And boy, does he have a mountain of blonde hair on his adorable little head!” The baby screamed then and Tim grinned. “Well, he might look like his dad, but he’s definitely got his mom’s attitude.” Everyone laughed as Jase finished wrapping the baby up and handed him to Angela’s waiting arms. Jase then took an old blanket that Jackson and John had come running into the break room with and wrapped it around Angela, giving her as much protection as he could in this situation. Angela cried as did Wesley as they held their newborn son for the first time. Angela softly cooed to him and brushed his cheek. “Well hi there, handsome. We’ve been waiting a long time to meet you...too long, you’re two weeks late, which Uncle Tim won’t like since you’re named after him and he’s always early.” She let out a watery laugh as the baby cooed to her. Sgt. Grey and Monica smiled, their arms wrapped around each other. John and Jackson were grinning like fools as they watched the new family. Tim and Lucy looked at each and smiled, each wondering if they’d get to have a day like this together...someday. Even the combat hardened Navy SEALS were smiling, and Reid took his phone out and snapped a picture of Wesley and Angela holding their newborn son, with Tim and Lucy on either side of them. It was a picture Angela would cherish forever.

Angela looked at Wesley, who was still halfway holding her, and smiled at him. “Look what we did.” Wesley cried as he kissed her. Then he looked at his baby boy and brushed his hand over his newborn son’s dirty blonde hair and smiled. “Hey little man. I can already tell you’re going to be a handful, huh?” The baby had already opened his eyes and was squinting. Angela smiled at Tim. “Want to hold him?” Tim vigorously shook his head. “Hell no, he’s still attached to you Lopez, literally.” Jase just laughed at him. “Oh c’mon, bro, I held him already.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He gently took baby Timothy from her arms, careful not to jostle him or Angela too much. He couldn’t help but smile. “Hey big guy...you’re going to have to help me keep your mom in line. She’s a handful.” Tim looked at Angela and smiled warmly at her as he placed the baby gently back in her arms. “So, what’s his full name?” Angela smiled. “Timothy James Evers. James is Wesley’s middle name.” Just then, Sydney, Tim’s sister, who was a paramedic with LAFD, and her partner ran into the roll call room. She smiled. “Well...seems we missed the big event.” 

And big was right. Timothy James Evers was born two weeks late, and weighed in at a whopping ten pounds and was 24 inches long. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like his daddy. And it had taken him less than an hour to enter the world. Sydney and her partner checked out the baby, and then Angela, and then got them both on a gurney. Sydney looked at Jase. “Nice job...as always.” Jase just laughed and hugged Sydney. “Thanks.” He looked at Tim who had elbowed him. Tim inclined his head towards Reid. Jase glanced in amusement at Reid, who hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Sydney’s partner. Jase cleared his throat. “Let’s let Ang and her family get to the hospital. And the rest of us can go celebrate, or whatever.” 

Angela, and Baby Timothy were wheeled out of Mid Wilshire with Wesley one one side of the gurney and Tim and Lucy on the other, and loaded into the waiting ambulance. Everyone else followed, and waved them off as the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot. Jase threw his arm over Nyla’s shoulders. She sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. “It’s never going to be boring with you, is it?” Jase just laughed. “Nope.” Nyla laughed at him. Tim and Lucy came to stand next to them, as did Jase’s team. John, Jackson, Monica and Sgt. Grey joined them. Sgt. Grey smiled. “Ok, let’s go...first round’s on me.” Nyla and Jase went back into the station quickly to rinse off what they could of the birth. They met outside of the locker rooms and Jase picked her up and spun her around in a circle as he kissed her deeply. Then they rejoined everyone outside. Everyone cheered Nyla and Jase on as they came out of Mid Wilshire and headed out to celebrate new beginnings, and the new, little life they had all welcomed into the world. As they walked to their vehicles, Nyla was walking in between Reid and Jase. She glanced at Reid. “Did you get her number?” Reid just smiled, as Nyla laughed and shook her head. Jase grinned, knowing that Nyla was now a part of the SEALS, his second family, as much as he was. 

THE END


End file.
